


A Love that Burns

by Jwinnitis99



Series: From the wicked world [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Movie: Descendants 2, Post-Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwinnitis99/pseuds/Jwinnitis99
Summary: After Ben's coronation, Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay set it off! But you didn't think that was the end of the story? Did you? Now the new king, Ben thinks since they can help villains turn good, then why not other villains?like the daughter of Hades, Hailey.  what will happen with this new VK here?book 1 of my from the wicked world series





	A Love that Burns

Hailey P.O.V

I'm Hailey Aidoneus. I'm 17 years old an only child and have only lived in one place. that place is the Isle of the lost. my dad is hades. I have long blue hair that goes down to my hips. and like my father I can light my hair on fire and but my flames point down and are red at the tips so it does just look like my hair. and my eyes are a blue-green color with a black ring

It's been almost a year since Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay left the isle of the lost and joined the good side. me and my friends Freddie, C.J, and Harriet where the next group that Auradon was letting come over. they all went one at a time and in their own way. I decided to say with my father. after all, I was all he had. Unlike the other VK's my dad really did love me. yes, he did do evil things but he made sure I was happy. he told me what was good and what was bad. but we just chose to do bad because it was more fun. so because of that, some people say that I'm worst than all the others. Which of course there right. like I'm the daughter of Hades one of the most powerful gods. In fact, my father and I were the only two that could still fully use their magic when the barrier is up

I was sitting on the couch playing with my dog pluto.he was a demon dog and was huge, but he did have a small form ,I'm waiting for my dad to get upstairs from the shop we had. the shop we had was selling and assessing gems. it makes sense because if you ever look up my dad the first thing you will see is "He ruled the Underworld and had control over the dead and riches and can control earth" so by that if you can tell or not but my father loves gems and jewels. if you give him a right kind of rock and he could make whatever gem you need.

"speak of the devil," I said as my father walked into the living room. his shoulder on fire a bit."oh no what happened?" I asked now that was a sign that he was getting mad "this smuck came in and tried to give A blue Opal and say that it was a lapis Lazuli. then when I told him what is was he tried to tell me I was wrong. ME! Hades! god of the underworld! I sent most of my life with gems Don't tell me I'm wrong!" my dad said yelling and his flames got bigger and high."hey dad"

"WHAT!?" he yelled at me. "you burning the ceiling again," I said unphased by his yelling. he then looked up and calmed down a little but his flame was still high."help me out here" he said and I rolling eyes a little and giggled. I then pointed at the top of his head and moved my finger in a circle motion and a small gust of wind blew the flame out and it blew his hair out also. I then put my Hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing."thanks. what's funny? wait my hair is out right?" he said and I then fell on the floor because I started laughing so hard. "oh so you think that was funny. well how about this!" dad said as he picked me up and spun around. when he put me down we both smiled. " you look more and more like your mother every day."

"thanks, dad I miss her too"

"come on let's go make dinner"

My mother died when I was 8 her name was Ula .unlike what people might thing she was not a goddess she was a nymph.even though they have long lifetimes they do die one point. most of the time nymphs live as long as their home lives. like tree nymphs live as long there tree is healthy. well, my mother was a hybrid she was a sea and air nymph. Air nymphs live as long as the air is clean and healthy. and Sea nymphs just have to be able to go into the sea every now and then. here is where the problem is with the Island. the barrier stopped anyone from being in the sea and the air is dirty because villains did not care to take care of it. my mother was able to take care of the air because I the air in our house was always clean because of dad and mom. so she would be ok but the other thing her sea nymph said was stronger than her air she got weaker and weaker the longer she stayed way from the ocean. my mother had two forms one when she was out of water and one when she was in. we tried to ask the king if there was any way for her to go to the sea just for a little while but the always told us no. one time when I was 5 we some manage to sneak past the barrier and get to the ocean. that was the first time I saw my mother in her in water form. and while we were there she taught me how to go into my water form. I had white hair like her but I had blue skin like my dad and I also had some scales and fins. my mom told me because I was like a mermaid because I'm not fully nymph because of that a have fish-like traits . when my mother was dying she made me and my father promise to revenge but not to hurt or take over anything. we never understood what she meant by that.

"the people from the school called again wanted to know if you changed your mind ....I told them yes,where"dad said while eating."WHAT!?" I said and the flames in my hair started going up."Hailey. your flames are going up." he said and i tried to calm down so my flames started to flow down again. " now did it because you don't need to be stuck on this island your whole life. you deserve to see auradon. plus you have not seen you friends for a couple of months now. and we still have an promise to keep. and I'm not taking no for an answer. they car coming tomorrow morning to pick you up."

"so I just get no say in this!?"

"No I'm sorry I love you but No you don't get a say in this."

"fine!.... I guess you are right I would be able to keep my promise to mom and I never been to aradon it could be fun. ok alright dad. I'm going to go pack my stuff. would it be alright if i take pluto with me? I already have to leave you hear. i dont want to leave him too."

"yes it is alright for you to bring pluto. just make sure that he stay's in his small form when you are out and around only let him go big if you are in your room. now go pack up and then head to bed you have a big day ahead of you. I will have pain and panic clean them" dad said and he kissed me on the forhead and then I went to my room and started to pack up. After I finished I took a shower and then went to bed.

3rd p.o.v

The next morning Hailey got Dressed in a black tee shirt that said long live evil with a red flame on it with jean shorts and black leggings and red boots with black heels and black leather gloves to top it all off.

she walked down stairs to the shop with Pluto and one of my bags pain and pan and panic were bringing the others down. "well thats eveything. you promise you will call?" Hailey said as everything was in the limo."yes I will call when ever i can.you make sure to take care of yourself and pluto.and hey have fun ok. Call me after you finsh packing and is settled in" Hadas said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and she then got into the limo with Pluto."Ula watch over our child make sure she has fun there." Hadas said as he watch the limo drive off.

"hey driver wake me up when we get there " Hailey said and then pull headphones in her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
